Li Chun
Junjun (ジュンジュン) (Vero nome: 李纯 Lǐ Chún; nata l’11 Gennaio 1988 a Hunan, China) è una cantante J-Pop di origine Cinese. Il 15 Dicembre fu annunciato che si sarebbe unita alle Morning Musume come membro dell’8° Generazione. Insieme a Linlin, è l’unico membro Non-Giapponese delle Morning Musume. La sua Graduation ha avuto il 15 Dicembre 2010 insieme a Kamei Eri e Linlin. Biografia 2006 Nel 2006 Junjun partecipò al concorso Super Girl, in cui riuscì ad arrivare tra le prime 50, ma sfortunatamente non riuscì a vincere. Dopo aver perso il concorso, venne contattata da Tsunku. Il produttore aveva infatti intenzione di indire a Beiing nuove audizioni tra le ragazze non selezione nel concorso. 2007 Il 15 Marzo Junjun entrò ufficialmentea far parte delle Morning Musume come "studentessa straniera". Secondo Tunku, lei e Linlin sarebbero state la chiave per far sbarcare le Morning Musume nel mercato asiatico. Tre giorni dopo debuttò ufficialmente nel programma televisivo Hello! Morning e nella stessa settimana si trasferì a Tokyo. La sua prima performance si tenne il 6 Maggio durante la Graduation di Yoshizawa Hitomi alla Saitama Super Arena. 2008 Le Morning Musume collaborano il gruppo teatrale Takazuka nel musical Cinderella the Musical di Rodgers e Hammerstein, nel quale Junjun recitava il ruolo di principessa. 2009 Il 12 Febbraio del 2009 fu stato annunciato che tutti i membri delle Morning Musume, compresa Junjun, si sarebbero esibite come ospiti speciali negli Stati Uniti nell'Anime EXPO, la più grande convention sugli Anime del Paese. "3, 2, 1 Breakin' Out" e "Shoganai Yume Oibito" divennero le canzoni ufficiali dell'Anime Expo 2009. La convention si tenne a Los Angeles in California dal 2 al 5 Luglio. Il loro concerto fu il 3 Luglio, davanti a un vastissimo pubblico di fan Americani e stranieri in visita per la convention. Nel Luglio del 2009, Michishige entrò a far parte delle Zoku v-u-den insieme a Michishige Sayumi e Sugaya Risako. 2010 Il 16 Maggio Junjun, Linlin, Natsuyaki Miyabi e Kusumi Koharu si esibirono a Shanghai nel Giugno del 2010. Per l'occasione, loro quattro formarono un gruppo chiamato Ex-ceed!. Poco tempo dopo, l'8 Agosto dello stesso anno, Tsunku annunciò che Junjun avrebbe lasciato l'Hello! Project e le Morning Musume insieme a Linlin e a Kamei Eri. Qui di seguito viene riportato il messaggio di Tsunku: La Graduation di Junjun e Linlin, Membri dell'8° Generazione (Studentesse Straniere) Nel Maggio del 2007 Junjun e Linlin si sono unite alle Morning Musume come studentesse stranier. Hanno migliorato notevolmente le loro abilità nel canto e nel ballo,senza dimenticare i loro progressi con la lingua Giapponese. Sono diventate due splendide donne. E' per questo che ho deciso che è tempo per loro di lasciare le Morning Musume insieme a Eri Kamei. La cerimonia di Graduation si terrà nell'ultima data del Tour Autunnale del 2010 '' ''Dopo la loro Graduation avranno un periodo di allenamento intensivo prima di tornare in Cina per cominciare le loro nuove carriere. La Graduation di Junjun si tenne il 15 Dicembre del 2010. Poco tempo dopo tornò in Cina. 2011 Nel Giugno del 2011 Junjun tornò in Giappone e poco tempo dopo fu seguita da Linlin. Aprì un blog su Weibo e recitò nel film "Ai yi Miao". A Settembre entrò nella Beijing Film Academy. Poco dopo divenne una degli sponsor per il Videogame Rise of Dynasty. Profilo *'Nome d’arte:' Junjun (ジュンジュン) *'Vero nome:' Lǐ Chún (李純, リー・チュン) *'Soprannomi: '''Banana Jun, Junko, Jun-chan, Panda *'Data di Nascita:' Gennaio 11, 1988 (Febbraio 11, 1988 according to family registrar) *'Città Natale:' Yueyang, Hunan Province, Cina *'Altezza:' 168 cm *'Gruppo Sanguigno:' O *'Segno Zodiacale Occidentale:' Capricorno *'Segno Zodiacale Cinese:' Tigre *'Hello! Project Status:' **2007-03-15: Membro **2007-03-15: Membro delle Morning Musume **2010-12-15: Graduation *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2007-03-15: Membro **2010-12-15: Graduation *'Anni nelle Morning Musume:' 3 Years *'Colore nelle Morning Musume:' '''Blu' *'Strumenti musicali:' 2 anni di piano *'Hobby:' Cantare, ballare,suonare il piano, fare shopping *'Cibi preferiti:' Cibi speziati (specialmente il curry), Banane. *'Colori preferiti:' Bianco,rosa, nero, rosso *'Parola preferita:' "Sorriso" *'Motto:' "Anche se tortuosa, non abbandonare la strada che hai scelto. Continua a camminare e se ti impegni accadrà il miracolo." *'Lingue:' Cinese, inglese, giapponese *'Cantanti Preferiti:' Wayne Lin Jun Jie, Cyndi Wang *'Gruppi Hello! Project:' **Morning Musume (2007–2010) **v-u-den (2009-2010) *'Gruppi da Concerto:' **Wonderful Hearts (2008–2009) *'Altro:' **Ex-ceed! (2010) Singoli Morning Musume *Onna ni Sachi Are (Debutto) *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Ren'ai *Kimagure Princess *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Seishun Collection *Appare! Kaiten Zushi (come Muten Musume) *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Singolo di Graduation) Discografia Canzoni in Gruppo *2008.11.26 Pinponpan Taisou (ピンポンパン体操;) (con Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika e Linlin) *2009.03.18 Guruguru JUMP (グルグルＪＵＭＰ) (con Kusumi Koharu e Linlin) *2009.07.15 Sekai wa Futari no Tame ni (世界は二人のために) (con Michishige Sayumi, Kusumi Koharu e Mitsui Aika) *2010.03.17 Osaka Umainen (大阪 美味いねん) (con Mitsui Aika e Linlin) DVD *2007.09.26 Morning Days Vol.1 (con Kamei Eri e Qian Lin) *2010.03.XX Morning Days 4 Vol.1 (con Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu e Mitsui Aika) *2010.03.XX Morning Days 4 Vol.2 (con Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu e Mitsui Aika) *2010.11.13 Morning Musume. JunJun & LinLin Graduation Memorial *2011.03.30 Morning Days FC Tour Tokubetuhen Eri, JunJun, LinLin Graduation Trip in Aichi (Morning Days FCツアー特別編　Eri・JunJun・LinLin 卒業旅行 in 愛知) Altri Lavori TV *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Tunnels no Minasan no Okagedeshita (とんねるずのみなさんのおかげでした) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2009 FUJIWARA no Arigatai to Omoe! (FUJIWARAのありがたいと思えッ!) Drama *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2013 Tiny Times (小时代; Xiao Shi Dai) Teatro *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ The ミュージカル) *2010 Fashionable Film *2011 Keitai Deka The Movie 3: Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~ Pandora no Hako no Himitsu~ (ケータイ刑事　THE　MOVIE3　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) *2011 Ai yi Miao (爱一秒; Love in a Second) *2012 FāngZhōu Internet *2010 Dreaming Places Makes Us Dream Magazine *2010 Chinese STAR (con Linlin) *2013.03 Table-Top Game Trivia *In una puntata di Haromoni@, ha rivelato di amare tantissimo le banane e che farebbe di tutto per loro. *Lei e Linlin sono soprannominate "I Panda". *Lei e Linlin sono gli unici due membri delle Morning Musume ad avere origini Cinesi. *I suoi cantanti preferiti sono Wayne Lin, Jun Jie e Cyndi Wang. *Studia il Giapponese e l'Inglese. *Durante gli MC dei concerti spesso litigava con Kusumi Koharu. *Lei e Tanaka Reina erano intime amiche. Spesso uscivano insieme (in quelli che Junjun chiamava "Appuntamenti"). In un DVD Magazine ha presentato Reina come sua nuova fidanzata. *Le piace essere un po' "volgare" infatti spesso chiede "Sono stata volgare?" o "Era troppo volgare?" dopo aver fatto qualcosa di divertente. *Ha rivelato di essere una grande fan di Shimizu Saki delle Berryz Koubou. *Ama molto le case stregate. *Durante il primo mese in Giappone Junjun e Linlin hanno vissuto insieme. Nel suo discorso di Graduation ha rivelato di averla trovata irritante all'inzio perché non rispettava i suoi spazi. *Si è tinta i capelli perché molti fan la scambiavano spesso per Michishige Sayumi. *Scriveva un blog prima di unirsi alle Morning Musume. *Sia nel suo singolo di debutto che nel suo singolo di Graduation compare la parola "Onna", che vuol dire "Ragazza". (Onna ni Sachi Are e Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game). *Lei e Iida Kaori sono i membri più alti delle Morning Musume. *Attualmente è una grande fan di Ishida Ayumi della 10° Generazione delle Morning Musume. http://via.me/-b1kc5sg Link Esterni *Junjun *Blog Ufficiale *Blog Weibo Categoria:Ex-membri delle Morning Musume Categoria:Ex-membri Categoria:Morning Musume Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Zoku v-u-den Categoria:Ex-ceed! Categoria:Muten Musume Categoria:8° Generazione delle Morning Musume cs:Li Chun de:Junjun en:Junjun es:Junjun fr:Junjun